philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cecily of York
The White Queen The Red Queen The White Princess In the autumn of 1485, Cecily is living at Sheriff Hutton with her siblings and cousins as they await news of what will happen to them now that Henry Tudor is king. Lizzie brings them the news that Henry Tudor intends to honour his betrothal to Lizzie, making her the next queen of England. Cecily is displeased by this news for she was hastily married to a man beneath her rank in an effort to stop Henry claiming her as a potential bride and intends to have the marriage annulled to better her prospects now that they are to be Royal Princesses once more. When they join their mother in London, Cecily snidely questions if Henry will marry Lizzie at all since, it was common knowledge that Lizzie was Richard's mistress. Elizabeth cautions Cecily to plead ignorance and silences Cecily's comments about Lizzie being the favourite with an icy look. The Yorks wait for invitation or visit from King Henry yet he pointedly holds court without them. Cecily insists that she should be allowed to join her husband and when her request is denied she insults Lizzie for going to bed with Richard when they were unmarried and asserts Lady Margaret's preference for her over Lizzie. White Queen Mini Series Personality Cecily is depicted in the books as a haughty girl who is jealous of her older sister Elizabeth. Relationships '''Elizabeth of York: '''Cecily has a tumultuous relationship with her sister Elizabeth. Cecily is jealous of Elizabeth and makes constant disparaging remarks about her. Cecily was also Elizabeth's replacement should Henry Tudor have found fault with her. Cecily also is unsatisfied by her marriage to a man beneath her rank. Despite this the sisters do truly love each other. Historical Figure Little is known about Cecily of York as a historical figure as she didn’t play any vital role in history. She was born 20 March 1469 at Westminster palace. She was the third child of Edward IV and Elizabeth Woodville . In 1474, Cecily was contracted to a marriage alliance with James IV of Scotland. The contract was un-popular in Scotland and was dissolved following several altercations between England and Scotland. She was then betrothed to another Scottish royal Alexander Stewart, Duke of Albany. This betrothal was also broken in 1482. In 1483 Cecily and her siblings' lives were changed forever with the death of their Father Edward IV. After Edward's death, several people tried to secure the throne for her brother Edward V while others (fearing the Woodville's influence on the boy) rallied to support Richard Duke of Duke of Gloucester's protector-ship. Elizabeth Woodville, fearing Richard's motives, took herself and her children into sanctuary. However Edward and their younger brother Richard were taken to the tower and never seen again. When Richard, now Richard III, took the throne he enforced an act to dispel the legitimacy of Cecily and her siblings under the pretense that Edward IV was a bigamist. Hiding in sanctuary and name publicly named a bastard, Cecily's prospects looked grim. In 1484, Cecily and her family returned to court. She was to be recognized merely as a Lady Cecily however most people still referred to her and her sisters as princesses. During this time rumors circulated about Richard marrying one of his nieces. Elizabeth of York was predominantly the subject of such rumors although Cecily was also suggested to be his intended bride. In a bid to dispel these rumors and bind supporters, Richard had Cecily married to Ralph Scrope of Upsall, a second son of much lower rank than her previous prospective husbands. In 1485 Richard III was killed at the battle of Bosworth Field. Henry Tudor took the throne through right of conquest and honored his betrothal to Elizabeth of York. He stated however that should Elizabeth have died he would have looked to Cecily for a York bride. shortly after taking the throne, Tudor annulled Cecily's marriage to Scrope. In 1487 Cecily was married to Lancastrian nobleman, John Welles, 1st Viscount Welles. Her husband was a relation and favorite of Henry Tudor and Margaret Beaufort and ensured Cecily a level of prestige. Cecily herself would go onto play an important part in court events such as coronations, weddings and christenings and even became close to Margaret Beaufort. Cecily had three children from this marriage although only her son lived long enough to marry. When her husband died in 1499 Cecily should a considerable level of grief which indicated that their marriage was a happy one. Some years after the death of her husband Cecily went onto make a love match with a lowly squire (just like her grandmother Jacquetta). Between 1502 or 1504 Cecily married Thomas Kyme without the king's permission. Cecily was banished from court and her estates were removed. Margaret Beaufort interceded and had some of Cecily's estates returned to her on the condition that nothing be passed onto her new husband or any issue from the marriage. The last remaining years of Cecily's life is not well recorded. She is said to have lived quietly but happily with her husband on the Isle of Wight. It is also said that she had two more children who went onto marry and have children. She died in 1507 at the age of 38 and her place of burial is disputed and her grave unmarked. Quotes Category:Female Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:House of York Category:Princesses Category:English characters Category:Historical figures